A Love Decided
by rayquaza girl
Summary: Lauren Heartson is the australian duel monsters champeon who moved to domino but when she meets Yugi she is shore there is something familear about him.......first try at writeing please tell me how to make it better
1. America

A love decided

I never thought what it would be like in America never really wanted to really my mom says it won't be as hot in domino as it was in Sydney but it will be warm my new home was big well it needed to be I have a lot of siblings I am now driving towards my new home in my Ferrari (did I mention I'm rich ) my two dogs were barking as I pulled in to the drive as I parked my older sister jumped out of the house 'Lauren ' she called enthusiastically 'hay Carmen' I yelled back as I got the dogs out of the back of my car she ran over to help me I freed the dogs as I got inside not wanting to help I said to my mom 'hay mom I'm going to look around town'

'Ok 'said my mom not really listening I went out side. As I walked down the street some thing court my attention a cat in a tree a boy was underneath the tree trying and failing to coxes it down he was saying 'please Pandora come down'

'Need some help' I said without thinking 'Yer thanx 'he said

'Come here puss' I said and the cat jumped out of the tree the boy said 'thank you my name is Yugi Mutou pleased to meet you '

'And my name is Lauren Heartson'

'Hay aren't you the Australian regional dual monsters champion?' asked Yugi

'Yes and aren't you the world dual monsters champion?' I said he laughed 'well Yer and can I just mention you are a very good dualist that zombie strategy is killer' he said eagerly 'I mean the way you use your field barrier magic card so nobody can remove your zombie world field spell and because of that all your opponents best monsters become zombies and because off your red eyes zombie dragons special ability you can take there best monsters' he finished

'Hay slow down your strategies are amazing how you can turn a dual around at the last second you were brilliant in battle city' I said

'Thank you oh and are you going to domino high school?' he asked me

'Yes' I said

'Well then you can meet my friends see you tomorrow' he called

'Yer see you tomorrow' I said

_TOMMOROW _

'Oh I'm always late' I said driving like a maniac trough the city to my new school I got there late I parked my car and ran into the reception 'I'm here' I said breathlessly

'Oh your one of our new students I'm Mrs Stued the receptionist your Lauren?'

'Yes' I managed

'Well' said Mrs Stued 'your first lesson is history with Mr Hale classroom H4'

'Thank you 'I said but there was a distraction a boy skidded in to the room 'late again Mr Wheeler' said Mrs Stued reproachfully

'Sorry' said the boy 'missed the bus'

'Well since you're late you can show Lauren to her classroom' she said

'Ok 'said the boy and we started off down the hallway and he said to me 'so you're new here what's your name?'

'My name is Lauren Heartson' I said

'I'm Joey Wheeler' he said

'Nice to meet you Joey' I said. We reach the classroom and we went in the teacher Mr Hale smiled at me but frowned at Joey and he said 'ah miss Heartson I'm your history teacher Mr Hale please take a seat next to ah…' he scanned the classroom 'ah next to Mr Mutou over there' I walked over to my seat and sat down now Mr Hale was yelling at Joey for being late then I turned to face Yugi who was grinning 'what 'I said

'Well this is a coincidence us meeting yesterday and now sitting together' he said

'Well like you said it's a coincidence 'I said annoyed but I could not help but think was this an coincidence?


	2. unbelievable

Chapter 2: Unbelievable

As me and Yugi went to English he started to question me with questions like how was it in Australia and what pets I had etc etc etc. In English Yugi introduced me to a brunette girl named Téa 'hello 'she said to me Yugi also introduced me to a white haired guy with a British accent who's name was Ryou Bakura he looked pretty innocent to me the type bullies go after I should know because I'm as tall as my 11 year old sister my mom calls me her pixie because I'm so small I was smaller than Yugi witched I had just registered was the smallest person in the class I'm 16 for crying out loud. Just then my spirit from my weird locket (long story for another day) started talking to me (her name is Marley) 'that short boy reminds me of some one 'she said cocking her head to one side like a dog 'well no one asked you 'I said 'now get back in the locket' 'Spoil sport 'she said but DIDEN'T go back in the locket she continued her scan of the class. Then the spirit Bakura came out of the ring and Marley yelled 'I know him hay Bakura' the spirit turned round and said 'well if it isn't the pharaoh fucker ' he said a mocking glint in his eye Marley frowned' I thought we had already gone through this' she said I was just watching them Yugi and Ryo noticed Ryo wisped to Bakura 'get back in the ring then another spirit came out Marley gasped and said 'can It be no it cant can it ' Yami (who was the spirit who had just appeared) was just gawking at Marley as though he recognised her Yugi ,me and Ryo had no idea what was going on….

**LATER IN A CHAT ROOM**

**Hells Demon (a.k.a Lauren and Marley): hi how r u **

**Tomb robber (a.k.a Bakura and Ryou): hi I'm as fine as a tormented person can be**

**Friendship beats all (a.k.a Téa): hay u guys what happened in English?**

**Hells Demon: I can't explain it ask Yugi he can explain it better than me **

**Flame swordsmen rules! (A.k.a Joey): hay people do you know the answer to question 5 on our math homework?**

**Friendship beats all: Joey that is one of the easy ones **

**Tomb robber: be quiet mortals Bakura rules ha ha ha ha (Bakura speaking)**

**Dark Magician (a.k.a Yugi and Yami): Hay guys **

**Tomb robber: you die pharaoh (Bakura still speaking)**

**Dark Magician: I guess you guys want to know what happened in English?**

**Flame swordsman rules! : Yes talk about stating the obvious**

**Joey is an idiot (a.k.a Tristan trying to make Joey mad): you are not telling this story without me**

**Flame swordsman rules! : Tristan why you! R u making fun of me **

**Joey is an idiot: no it's not like people don't know Ur an idiot **

**Flame swordsman rules! : Gurrr**

**Hells Demon: hay do u want to hear the story or what**

**Flame swordsman rules! : Yes!**

**Dark Magician: well according to Yami Marley was his girlfriend who just happened to live with Bakura and his wife but in the end Marley became queen of Egypt **

**Friendship beats all: Bakura was MARRIED!**

**Tomb robber: doesn't mean I wasn't mean (you can guess who's talking)**

**Hells Demon: u were very soft towards her though (Marley talking and smirking)**

**Flame swordsman rules! : Shit my dads calling me see u guys**

**Hells Demon: Dinner (just switched back to Lauren) bye**

**Joey is an idiot: my moms saying something like do Ur homework adios**

**Tomb robber: Ryou needs to get me something to eat so long mortals**

**Friendship beats all: I'm going to bed see u later**

**Dark magician: I'm helping grandpa with the shop see u guys**

'That was a very interesting story 'said Yugi at school

'interacting more like unbelievable' I said


End file.
